


When You Hide, Hide Inside That Body

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, During Canon, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Hot-dirty-wrongness continues, plus John’s truck and gorgons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Sequel to The More You Shake, The More You Give Away

_Hello, I'm your martyr, will you be my gangster?_

_Can you feel my trigger hand, moving further down your neck?_

_When you hide, hide inside that body…_

_But just remember that, when I touch you,_

_The more you shake, the more you give away…_

_-“Cold” By Evan’s Blue_

 

 

“That was freaky.”

 

Bobby chuckled at Dean’s comment and attitude. Having grown up in the Hunter’s world, the boy wasn’t shocked like other people. He recognised that the monsters they killed were nasty and evil, but they rarely if ever shocked Dean. In some ways he was very much like his father, except with a good sense of humour. Even a gorgon with a trail of dead bodies with eyes gouged out didn’t seem to faze him.

 

“Can’t say that’s anything I’ve seen myself…”

 

“You didn’t actually see it, Bobby. If you’d seen that Medusa, you’d be dead now.”

 

“It’s not a Medusa, it’s a gorgon,” Bobby corrected. “Only one Medusa. More than one gorgon.”

 

“Yeah… yeah. Whatever. Snaked headed chick.”

 

“Who just about killed you.”

 

“Not really. One of her snakes bit me. I would’ve thought they’d be poisonous.”

 

“We know all myths are only part of the story,” Bobby told him. Gorgons were rare, but it was important Dean understand about them in case he ever encountered one again. He had watched Sam lecture Dean on the history, significance and known facts about gorgons before the hunt. And it was like it all went in one ear and out the other. All Dean had wanted to know was how to kill the thing. And when he’d gotten in close enough to behead it, one of her snakes had bitten him. 

 

Dean was grinning at Bobby ridiculously. “Figure her venom might have a different effect on her victims when she’s wanting to mate with them, not eat them.”

 

“She wanted me to fuck her?” Dean laughed. “Dude, that’s just… guess it gives new meaning to a cold-blooded chick.”

 

Bobby groaned and tightened his grip on Dean. Dean was leaning on him and giving him a goofy grin. “Oh yeah, kid, you’re not feelin’ any pain.”

 

Dean poked at the two bite marks on the side of his neck. They should have hurt, but they didn’t. His head felt light right now, all he could think about was seeing Sam and his Dad again. Think about touching them. He felt his cock harden at the thought of his family. “Depends what kinda pain you’re talkin’ about, Bobby. Definitely feelin’ an ache here.”

 

“A side effect,” Bobby laughed. Each of the male victims they had found had been young and in good health. The gorgon was looking for a suitable breeding match and gouged their eyes out so they wouldn’t die upon looking into her own eyes. “You’re lucky you still got your eyes, boy. The other guys didn’t.”

 

Dean reached up and laid his fingers just below his right eye. His tone was soft and lacked the early joking tone. “Dad says I have eyes like my mom’s…”

 

John’s truck and the Impala were only a short distance away. Dean was leaning on Bobby more than he had to and his hands were starting to wander. He was the definition of a distraction. “You probably do.”

 

Dean leaned even closer and whispered into Bobby’s ear. “Do you like my eyes, Bobby?”

 

A tiny shiver travelled up Bobby’s spine. The gorgon’s voodoo juice must be in full effect if Dean was hitting on an old man like him. “That sounds like a bad pick up line.”

 

“It’s not. I got a bad pick up line for ya, ‘I'm an astronaut. My next mission is to explore Uranus.’”

 

Bobby groaned and shook his head. “Did that work?”

 

Dean grinned at Bobby. “I don’t know, did it?”

 

They had gotten to the vehicles and Bobby hauled Dean right over to the back of John’s truck. The tailgate was open and Bobby half lifted, half pushed Dean until he was sitting on it. “How do you know I even lean that way?”

 

“Oh, please, you and Dad have been doing it for years.”

 

Bobby didn’t freeze up. What he and John occasionally shared wasn’t the worlds best kept secret. “It’s our business.”

 

“Bobby…” Dean’s voice dropped down, low and gruff. It reminded him instantly of when John said his name. “I need somethin’ bad right now.”

 

Dean kept slipping from his perch and Bobby had to hold him up right. “You have a hand, take care of it.”

 

“Don’t want to…” There was a definite whine to Dean’s voice that Bobby hadn’t heard in a few years.

 

“Well, your old man’s gonna be here in a bit, then it won’t be my problem no more.”

 

Instead of a grumble or snide comment like normal, Dean groaned. He leaned his head on Bobby’s shoulder. “Don’t think I can wait for him.”

 

Bobby’s hand came up to rest on Dean’s forehead. He had a bit of a fever and his eyes were dilated slightly. “How are you feelin’?”

 

Dean started nuzzling Bobby’s neck. “Hot.”

 

It made sense that the gorgon’s venom would trigger an increase in body temperature of her selected breeding partner since gorgons loved heat being cold blooded. “Let’s get your jacket off.”

 

Dean was more than happy to comply and let Bobby strip off his leather jacket without any protest. His shirt was sweat soaked and sticking to his body. “Gotta take this off, too…” He struggled out of his shirt, but Bobby had to help him get it completely off.

 

And just when Bobby was thinking he should be getting some distance between him and Dean, he ended up with an armful of half naked Winchester. The bite marks on Dean’s neck weren’t bleeding, but they were vivid. Bobby reached out and touched the bite marks, causing Dean to moan lightly. “They hurt?”

 

“No…” Dean moaned louder. He licked his lips and looked at Bobby from under his eyes lashes. “It never hurts when you touch me.”

 

“I don’t touch you…”

 

“You do,” Dean protested. “When you patch me up, I can feel your hand lingering these past few years.”

 

Bobby pulled his hand away, but when he did, he felt Dean wince like he was pain. Bobby reached back and just as he did, Dean caught Bobby’s fingers into his mouth.

 

Bobby’s breath caught as Dean sucked on his fingers. "God, you're temptin', boy. Just enough of your daddy, but watered down with your own brand of sweet obedience."

 

Dean smirked and nipped Bobby’s fingers. He pulled away and whispered to Bobby, "My dad told me to obey you..."

 

“Did he now?” He seriously doubted that John Winchester had this in mind.

 

Dean licked his lips and nodded. “He did. Before we split up. He said to listen… that you were in charge.”

 

“Dean-o, not like this…”

 

“Then how would you prefer it?”

 

Bobby tried to sound stern, but he failed miserably. “You’re pushin’, boy…”

 

“Dad said you were family. That means somethin’, Bobby.”

 

“Yeah, “ Bobby nodded. He cupped Dean’s chin which was stubbled, but not like his old man’s. He remembered watching John teaching Dean how to shave. “Means I gotta take care of ya.”

 

That was apparently what Dean wanted to hear, even though Bobby knew he’d been twisting the meaning around. Dean was pushing back on his chest. “Give me some room so I can turn over.”

 

“Dean…” Bobby meant to say no. He meant to tell Dean that his father and brother would be coming back soon. He didn’t mean to allow Dean to shimmy and shift until the younger man was bent over the tailgate of John’s truck. He really didn’t mean to watch as Dean unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down just enough to expose his ass.

 

“Lube’s in my pocket.”

 

“You always carry lube?” Bobby blurted out stupidly. “’Cause that’s all sort of slutty.”

 

Dean flinched at what would have been an insult to most people. Instead he just reached into his jean pocket and grabbed the small tube. With ease, he popped the lid and coated his fingers. 

 

“No, this is slutty,” Dean said. Bobby watched as Dean slipped two fingers into himself.

 

Bobby rubbed himself through his jeans, watching Dean perform. “Maybe I should just let you finger fuck yourself.”

 

Dean moaned and drove his fingers in hard, pulling them back out, only to push them in again savagely. “That’s not what you want. We both know you want to fuck me. I doubt my dad’s ever let you do that with him. I know you want to fuck a Winchester.”

 

“Christ…” Bobby groaned. He popped the button of his jeans and unzipped them. There was already a spot in hell reserved for him, so he might as well enjoy himself now. It only took a second to step behind Dean and seize his wrist. He slowed Dean’s nearly frantic actions, but guided his hand a few times. Something about the act made Dean moan even louder and spread is legs. Bobby tightened his grip on Dean’s wrist and the younger man thrust his hips back, thrilled that Bobby was guiding him… making him fuck himself on his own fingers.

 

“Do it, Bobby,” Dean begged. The way he said Bobby’s name was in the same tone he called his father ‘Sir’. But they both knew that Dean only called one man ‘Sir’.

 

Bobby pulled Dean’s fingers out and pinned his arm’s above his head on the truck bed. When he pushed his cock into Dean, he meant to do it. He meant to fuck him in a way he had always wanted to fuck his father. He meant to fuck Dean in a way he had been thinking about doing to the boy for the past year or so. He meant to whisper dirty things into Dean’s ear, but he couldn’t find anything to say. Words were impossible when you were caressed by sinfully tight warmth. He grabbed Dean’s hips, holding him in place as he fucked him.

 

Bobby was so damn close that he wanted to ignore the soft click of a gun, but there was no ignoring the feel of the barrel pressing against his temple. He didn’t need to look to know who it was.

 

John’s voice was intense and gravely. “Christo…”

 

“I almost wish it were that easy, Johnny…”

 

“Sam wanted to shoot you first.”

 

Dean smacked his hand down on the truck bed in frustration. “I wanted him to fuck me!”

 

Sam stepped forward and shoved on Bobby’s shoulder. If Bobby hadn’t been holding onto Dean’s hips, he would have gone stumbling backwards. “Get away from him!”

 

“Sammy, don’t…”

 

John pulled the gun away from Bobby’s head and uncocked the weapon. “Let my boy go, Singer.”

 

Bobby groaned as he pulled out of Dean. He was still hard, despite having his life threatened. Dean smacked the truck bed again in frustration. “Dad…”

 

“Now was not the time or place to be sluttin’ it up, Dean!” John snapped. He slipped the handgun into the back of his jeans. “The gorgon…”

 

“Is dead!” Dean snapped back. He pushed himself up from the truck bed, but Sam slammed him back down. 

 

Sam held him down with one hand and with the other, he pressed down on the vivid bite marks. “He’s been bit!”

 

John grabbed Bobby by the back of his shirt, hauling him away from Dean. “My boy…” His voice was raw and Bobby knew the next works he spoke would dictate whether he lived or died.

 

“Is gonna live,” Bobby hissed. “He killed it.”

 

“He’s been bit…”

 

Bobby could feel John’s hand move to his neck. “It’s not fatal. Just amped up his libido.”

 

“Which is why he was fucking me!” Dean said and struggled a little against Sammy’s hold. “And I want him to finish. I need it…”

 

“Then I’ll be the one who gives it to you…” The rage Sam felt at having seen Bobby touch Dean was overwhelming. It was like a black cloud swirling and twisting in his gut. “You’re mine.”

 

Bobby watched in shock as Sam unzipped his jeans and, with both of the older men watching, thrust into his brother.

 

“John…” Bobby hissed in secret. All he could think about was that the gorgon bite must have affected them all in some twisted weird way.

 

John’s grip tightened on Bobby and he licked his lips. He could tell by the dark look on Sam’s face that there would be no stopping this. “Guess there’s no more hiding this family secret.”

 

There were no words that could describe situation. Dirty, hot and wrong. All of those, yes, but it was so much more. It explained so much about the strange closeness and tension between the Winchesters. It was a tableau of darkness, both in the night and the scene. Surreal in one way, but absurdly perverse in another. The older men just stood there and watched as Sam fucked his brother. They heard the possessive things Sam whispered to Dean and could never miss the moans of excitement from the older boy. 

 

And somehow John’s restraining grasp had become a caress. “They’re…” Bobby couldn’t finish. They were beautiful. Strong. There was no words to describe it completely. They were simply Winchesters.

 

“They’re my boys…” John said that in a low growl. His hand came down to roughly handle Bobby’s cock. By Sam’s moans, it was clear he was getting close. “Don’t let your brother come.”

 

The order was clearly directed at Sam. And Sam liked it because he smirked nastily. Leaning in close, he kissed the back of Dean’s neck, licking off the sweat. “You heard, daddy…” His tone was mocking.

 

“Fuckin’ bastard!” Dean hissed as Sam taunted him both with his words and cock. But the command had been from their father. And they all knew that Dean would obey. He would obey even though his own cock throbbed from neglect, pinned against the cool metal of the truck bed.

 

“Sammy, go ahead and finish up.” John’s voice held a note of impatience, but it was still a command. 

 

“Yes, sir,” Sam grunted. Dean knew his brother used the word just to key their father up more. To aggravate and turn him on. They never touched each other like John touched Dean. There was always a fine tension between the men so alike, connected by blood and temper. But Sam gave John this. He gave him this respect in this moment. Sam had always given him this respect since their first encounter.

 

And as Sam came, he grasped Dean’s hips, driving into him with no care for Dean’s sensitivity. He was trying to make his brother come with his cock, trying to make him disobey John’s direct order. Sam bit down Dean’s neck, right over the marks left by the gorgon. He was marking his brother as his own, because from the day he was born, Dean had always been that. No monster’s bite would mark him, except for his own.

 

When Sam came, he pulled out and managed to hoist himself onto the bed of the truck. He couldn’t touch Dean anymore for fear of the intensity. He watched his come trickle out of Dean’s hole and licked his lips.

 

“Not now, Sammy. He hasn’t earned it,” John said. He had let Bobby go and was stalking towards Dean. John took out the pistol from the back of his jeans and laid it on the gate of the truck. It rested right next to Dean’s head and Sam’s thigh. Sam was sitting close, watching and caressing Dean’s face. John exchanged a look with Sam and looked back at Bobby. “Watch him.”

 

It went unsaid what Sam would do if Bobby moved to interfere. He unzipped his own jeans and teased Dean by rubbing his cock against Dean’s spasming, dripping hole. “You want it?”

 

“I always do, sir,” Dean begged. “P-Please.”

 

John pushed his cock in just a little, but pulled put when Dean pushed his hips back. This was on his terms. “Did you let him fuck you ‘cause of the bite?”

 

One of Sam’s hands continued to caress Dean’s face and the other moved dangerously close to the pistol. Dean’s answer would dictate what happened next. If Bobby had coerced Dean in any ways, Bobby would probably become the first human Sammy killed. He felt sick, but no one hurt his brother. His Dean.

 

“I asked for it… I wanted it,” Dean insisted.

 

John pushed his cock back in a little more, keeping Dean pinned down with a hand on his lower back. “You didn’t do it ‘cause I told you to obey him? Because of what I said…”

 

“No… I wanted it. “

 

The answer seemed to satisfy John for now. He had seen Dean developing a crush on Bobby for a few years now. His boy had a thing for older men and John didn’t want to examine that too closely. He didn’t want to think about how what they did had shaped Dean’s tastes. He didn’t want to think about how he was reclaiming his son. He didn’t want to admit how close he had come to shooting Bobby for fucking his boy.

 

Bobby watched and started to rub his cock. The Winchesters were reclaiming one of their own. Like a pack of wolves, they had circled and were laying claim. Bobby was a loner and had played with Dean, but Dean didn’t and would never belong to him. Just like John would never even fractionally belong to him. Bobby wouldn’t have it any other way because no one owned a Winchester except one of their own. Winchester blood was thick… thick enough to drown and haunt those brave and doomed men who carried it in their blood. Powerful enough to doom anyone who loved them, including each other.

 

Sam was watching his father fuck Dean intently. The younger man was studying him and their eyes were locked in an eye fucking dance of dominance. Sam moved his fingers to Dean’s mouth and Dean hungrily sucked on them. 

 

Bobby knew when John was close, but the man stopped thrusting. He took his hands off Dean’s hip and Bobby heard him issue one last command. “Fuck yourself on my cock if you want to come. Show us you want this.”

 

Dean moaned around Sammy’s fingers and thrust his hips back. His mouth and ass were full. He was surrounded and filled with his family. He came feeling the near pain spiral and engulf him. He was loved and needed. Dean Winchester wanted nothing more.

 

John came with a grunt and the low timber of his voice made Bobby come. “My boys…”

 

Bobby came watching this fucked up scene. He didn’t feel sick or dirty. In a fucked up way, he felt honoured for being allowed to be part of it. For being allowed to witness and share in a raw love so strong that it defied morals.


End file.
